I Choose To Love You
by Soo Dana
Summary: Kita bertemu lagi. Setelah pertemuan singkat yang kusadari membekas dalam relungku. Aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Tapi, posisinya tidak sama lagi/Sasuke-Sakura fict?/Sequel dari Stasiun/Wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**, and i don't take any material profit from it.

* * *

**I Choose To Love You**

_/Sequel Stasiun/_

This story is **MINE**

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(s), AU, and many other

_Summary : Kita bertemu lagi. Setelah pertemuan singkat yang kusadari membekas dalam renungku. Aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Tapi, posisinya tidak sama lagi._

* * *

Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi keperawatan Konoha University yang saat ini telah menduduki semester 4 menghela nafas bosan. Didepannya ada dosen mata pelajaran tentang ilmu-ilmu medis dan semacamnya yang tengah diterangkan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Sedari pagi ia belum makan apapun, tenaganya mulai menipis dan perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan.

'Sial' batinnya.

Entah kenapa siang itu begitu panas disbanding siang-siang lainnya. Matahari dengan gagahnya berdiri sejajar dengan kepala kita membuat rasa panas, gerah, dan haus melanda seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah melintas. Rasanya lebih nyaman duduk di rumah sembari memakan semangka dan menyalakan kipas angina atau AC. Dan siang yang panas ini membuat Sakura semakin pening.

'Bahkan cuaca tak berpihak padaku, malangnya aku,' batin Sakura dengan noraknya.

Sakura memandang keluar ruangan, benar-benar panas.

Drrtt…ddrrrtt…

Sakura merogoh kantong skinny jeans nya untuk melihat sms yang masuk. Dilihatnya handphone flip berwarna biru muda itu dengan ogah-ogahan setelah melihat nama si pengirim SMS itu.

From : Ino

Forehead, jam 3 sore nanti temani aku ke kampus Sai ya. Walau agak memutar sih, bisa ya? Pliiiss, aku traktir kamu cheesecake yang di café waktu itu deh. Soalnya aku mau bertemu Sai, dia bilang jam 3 sampai jam 6 nanti dia ada di Universitasnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya yang malah menambah pening di kepalanya.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat ekor kuda, mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi di Konoha University ini, sahabatnya, terkenal genit. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan _'cowok-cowok-tampan'_ yang entah kenal dimana. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia public jika Ino naksir Sai, mahasiswa kesenian di Todai yang hobi sekali menggambar. Sai sendiri, pria berkulit pucat berambut kelimis dengan senyuman —entah tulus ataupun hanya senyuman formalitas— lebar yang sangat tampan, berotak jenius, dan kaya (baru berumur 19 tahun sudah memiliki 3 galeri lukisan yang terkenal dan mewah), siapapun pasti jatuh hati padanya dengan mudahnya. Melihat Sai, Sakura jadi mengingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu yang terus menghantuinya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa kedokteran yang entah bersekolah dimana, sebelum dia berangkat untuk pulang kampung ke Kyoto. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat itu entah kenapa sulit dilupakan. Bahkan Sakura masih ingat setiap detail wajah laki-laki rupawan itu. bibir tipis pemuda itu yang menunjukkan senyumnya, mata yang tajam, rambut ravennya AH! Semuanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis karena geli membayangkannya. Pria yang ia kira cool ternyata bisa sehangat itu juga. Eh! Tunggu dulu? Hangat?

BLUSH!

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merona. Segera ia singkirkan pemikiran memaluk—

"Haruno-san, kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik ya?" ucap Kurenai-sensei yang ternyata melihatnya merona sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Su…sumimasen, sensei." ucapnya dengan malu karena seluruh siswa di kelas itu memperhatikannya.

KRIING!

Sakura bernafas lega karena bel telah berbunyi segera ia kemas tasnya dan berlari ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu.

Jarak ruang fakultasnya tak begitu jauh dari kantin, hanya menyebrang ke lapangan sedikit dan VOILA! Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan buku yang ia pegang. High heels nya yang membuat kaki-kaki mungilnya semakin jenjang menapak ke atas tanah untuk menyebrang menuju kantin yang disesaki mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sibuk mengeluh teriknya matahari. Saat cuaca panas begini, perpustakaanlah yang menjadi tempat favorit, dilengkapi AC dan suasana tenang sehingga kau bisa tidur di dalamnya.

Sakura memesan sebuah jus alpukat untuk melepas dahaganya. Moodnya untuk makan seketika hilang begitu saja. Segera ia merogoh handphone-nya untuk membalas pesan Ino tadi.

To : Ino

Baiklah, janji traktir aku ya! Aku tunggu di Kantin fakultasku.

Sakura melirik jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangannya. Masih jam 1 siang. Dan ia sudah tidak ada kelas lagi. Good! Waktu 2 jam akan ia gunakan untuk jalan-jalan ke mall untuk mendinginkan kulitnya yang terasa kering tertimpa sinar matahari.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki Konoha Mall, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar yang dekat dengan universitasnya, hanya menaiki bis selama lima belas menit sebesar 130 yen dan sampai. Atau hanya perlu mergoh kocek sedalam 1200 yen untuk menaiki taksi. Dan Sakura tidak ingin membuang-buang uang hanya demi ke Mall. Sakura menaiki bus dan menikmati perjalanannya. Bus tidaklah terlalu penuh sehingga ia bisa menidurkan kepalanya di dalam bus umum ini.

Sakura berjalan pelan di dalam mall. Ia sedang sibuk melihat baju-baju yang sekarang sedang menjadi tren. Ia memasuki satu toko ke toko yang lain. Kadang ia berhenti di toko aksesoris dan membeli beberapa buah jepitan dan berjalan ke toko lainnya dan kemudian ke toko lainnya. Sakura melihat toko donut dan berhenti.

"Paman, saya mau donat coklat ini dan juga roti isi stroberi ini," ucap Sakura. Si penjual membungkus donut pesanan Sakura. Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa yen dari dompetnya dan membayarnya. Dilihatnya jam tangan mungil itu lagi, sudah jam 2 lewat 56. Sakura teringat akan janjinya pada Ino dan kemudian menaiki taksi karena takut Ino marah.

.

.

.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, Pig?" Tanya Sakura sinis kepada Ino yang tengah nyengir tak berdosa. Ino menetralkan nafasnya karena berlari sampai kantin fakultas Sakura yang jauh dari fakultas ekonomi, tempat Ino bernaung(?)

"Hehehe,,,, gomen ne! tadi dosennya sibuk ngoceh tentang keluarganya. Dia bilang, dulu istri saya cantik loh, sekarang udah ada keriputnya HELLOWW! Plis deh udah tua gitu," ucap Ino berceloteh yang sebenarnya alasan kenapa dia bisa terlambat bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hhh~ tadi harusnya dia naik bus saja.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan ke halte bus. Ino, sahabat blonde Sakura memakai skinny jeans hitam dan kemeja berkerah berwarna bendera inggris, sedangkan Sakura memakai celana yang sama namun dengan kemeja putih seperempat lengan.

"Untuk apa kau menemui Sai?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berada dalam bus.

"Saku-chan, kampus kita dengan kampus Todai akan mengadakan porsema bersama. Tentu saja kita akan berdiskusi dengan mereka. Aku ditugasi ini oleh si pacarnya Tenten itu loh! Menyebalkan, tapi tak apa deh, aku bisa bertemu Sai dengan ini, hihihi."

Sakura terkikik kecil, melihat tingkah genit Ino. Porsema gabungan? Tumben sekali.

"Aku selaku panitia lomba seni bersama, Chouji, dan Karin dan Sai dari Todai. Maka dari itu, kami semua berkumpul untuk membicarakan soal lomba kesenian. Chouji sudah sampai di Todai, mereka menunggu kita."

Sakura jadi sebal mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Yang telat kan kau, kenapa seolah-olah aku yang terlambat?" kata Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya membuat Ino gemas mencubit pipi Sakura yang sedikit tembam itu.

"Kalau kau seperti itu malah jelek tauuuuu," cubit Ino gemas, sedangkan Sakura hanya merintih kesakitan.

Setelah setengah jam mereka sampai juga di Todai. Universitas nomor satu di seluruh jepang. Bahkan bila kau bilang ke orang-orang jepang lainnya bahwa kau mahasiswa/mahasiswi di Todai, maka orang lain akan angkat topi. Sungguh hebat universitas ini. Sakura pernah test dan sayangnya tidak diterima di Todai. Ia akhirnya test dan masuk di universitas terbaik di jepang kedua yaitu Konoha University. Universitas-universitas ini akan kerja sama dalam porsema? Sungguh luar biasa.

Universitas tersebut sangatlah luas, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sibuk membaca buku di bawah pohon da nada juga yang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengerjakan soal latihan. Sungguh universitas yang luar biasa.

"SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" teriak Ino saat menemukan sesosok(?) Sai yang tengah berbincang dengan pria berambut blonde. Sai menoleh kearah mereka—Ino dan Sakura yang menunduk malu karena di perhatikan mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka. Segera saja Sakura menginjak kaki Ino yang malah sibuk melambaikan tanganya.

"Kenapa kau menginjakku?" Sakura memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Biasa aja kenapa! Nggak usah teriak-teriak!" ucap Sakura dengan deathglarenya pada Ino. Ino mendengus pelan.

"Hai, Ino.. Hai ummm—" Sakura menyela "Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sai menyambutnya. "Shimura Sai, panggil aku Sai," ucap Sai lembut.

Sakura baru tahu Sai itu sangat tampan. Biasanya ia hanya di ceritakan Ino atau melihat fotonya. Aslinya ternyata sangatlah tampan. Sakura tidak pernah tahu Ino punya teman yang tampan begini. Sudah tampan, ramah pula, walaupun masih tetap'dingin'.

"Sakura, kau bisa melihat lihat universitas ini kalau kau mau. Mari aku antar," ucap Sai ramah. Sakura tersipu karena kagum akan keramahan Sai.

"Errr— itu tidak usah Sai-san, kupikir kalian sangat sibuk. Aku akan berkeliling sendirian sambil menunggu diskusi kalian selesai. Permisi," ucap Sakura sopan sambil menundukkan badannya.

Sakura berbalik ke arah halaman Tokyo Daigaku yang besar itu. high heels warna putih itu membawanya menuju halaman belakang Tokyo daigaku. Sakura menuju halaman basket yang tengah ramai karena sedang ada yang bermain. Sakura melihat-lihat sebentar lalu mengambil duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan sendirian sambil membaca novel translate berbahasa inggris.

Sambil mengikat kuda rambutnya yang mulai panjang itu ia menenggelamkan dirinya bersama buku bacaannya.

"Oi, Teme! Permainanmu hebat!" ucap seseorang di balik pohon. Merasa terusik, Sakura mencoba menajamkan pendengaran.

"Diamlah dobe! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" ucap si peia yang diyakini teme itu. tak berniat menguping lebih lama, Sakura segera keluar dari balik pohon besar itu.

"Sumimasen, aku tak sengaja mendengar kalian bicara," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum hingga mata _emerald_-nya bersembunyi di kelopak matanya.

Sakura membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat menatap orang di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa kedokteran yang ditemuinya di Stasiun beberapa bulan lalu ada di depannya. Sasuke juga sama, membelalakkan matanya saat menatap Sakura yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Sasuke masih ingat betul gadis lucu yang ditemuinya di Stasiun. Tunggu? Lucu?

'aku pasti sudah gila' batin Sasuke menyangkal.

"Kita bertemu kembali, Uchiha-san. Kau masih ingat di Stasiun?" ucap Sakura setengah sangsi kalau Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura ingin menyapanya.

"Hn, panggil aku, Sasuke. Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum canggung. Seketika kehadiran pria seorang lagi menjadi terlupakan.

"Kau hebaaat~ masuk Todai, haa~ aku iriii," ucap sakura sambil tersenyum geli. Antara senang bertemu Sasuke dan ia masih mengingat Sakura dan gugup karena Sasuke tengah memakai baju basket yang tengah basah karena keringat membuatnya jadi seksi. Seksi? OH NOOO! Otak Sakura korslet karena bahagianya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang-bincang sesekali diselingi tawa kecil dari Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi tambah blushing.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil pelan seorang gadis. Sakura menatap gadis bertubuh langsing itu, sedikit lebih tinggi disbanding Sakura yang lebih pantas disebut mungil. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata, cantik sekali.

"Ah, Karin. Kenalkan ini teman lamaku, Sakura," gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum manis dengan ramah.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san," ucapnya manis. Sakura menatap Karin dan Sasuke bergantian, kemudian tersenyum canggung dengan Karin.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini Karin—" Sasuke mengambil jeda, "—Kekasihku."

Dan Sakura merasa hatinya terasa tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

**END or TBC**

A/N : gatau mau ngomong apa lagi yah. Pendek banget. Give concrit dong, butuh banget untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Disaat banyak author yang berkembang pesat, aku malah merasa berjalan di tempat saja. Senpai-senpai mohon bantuannya *ojigi*


End file.
